


A letter to my best friend

by Fae_Eternal



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 23:31:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8642488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fae_Eternal/pseuds/Fae_Eternal
Summary: This is a letter to a friend of mine (Radio).





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



Monday, November 21, 2016

* * *

  
Let’s ignore the obvious date up there for just a minute. It’s 2014 sometime after July 7th (I like to think September but to be honest I can’t remember) I’m playing a video game, Town of Salem, it’s dark out. The computer’s in my grandfather’s room. He’s sleeping but the computer thankfully doesn’t wake him up (he’s usually says he doesn’t care if it’s on later). Currently it’s 11 PM (I think but it could have been midnight). Now normally I’m in bed by 10, however a couple days ago I played a game later then usual and happen to notice that two people kept popping up in the game I was playing.  
  
One thing about Town of Salem it lets you pick your name just before the game starts. There were two people who kept choosing the same name. I remember them well Skyyy and Seaaa, and after watching them talk to each I decided imitation is a form of flattery (I think that’s the saying). I go by Fae, it means fairy and though I’ve never seen it, that I can remember at least, I believe in magic. So I changed my name to Faeee, they noticed quickly and I was instantly included in their friendship (however short I was in it for). They introduced me to their ‘mom’ Kupcake. She became my mom and I became included in this odd family, that at first I didn’t realize had at least ten members, I met them all at some point.  
  
Now back to that day. Like I said it was late at night. I happened to see someone by the name of Psychopath playing in my games for a while, they always choose that same name. I started talking to them and eventually I invited them to the family. That was the start of hopefully a very long friendship. We played for months, I would always invite Psycho into whatever games I was playing, if they were on. At first I called them Psycho and then Radio after a while.  
  
Taking a detour for a moment. When I added Radio I thought their user name was RadioBoil but the l was actually a 1 so for the longest time I kept calling them my sister. They never corrected me. It wasn’t until one game where someone asked ‘Isn’t Radio a guy?’. At first I was like no and then I realized I’d never actually asked. So I did ask and it turned out my sister was a guy. They did ask ‘You’re still going to call me your sister though right?’ Yes. Yes I was. For a long while after that, and occasionally currently, I was still mixing up Radio’s gender. I kept calling them she or a girl, Radio doesn’t mind, trust me I asked. Just thought you all may appreciate a funny story.  
  
During our time playing Town of Salem we got along extremely well. We both had a tendency to hate being good so if one of us was evil chances are we were both evil. I think we made people hate us but really I don’t care, I had fun that’s what counts. We’re a good team. I eventually got Radio’s Google + account and their YouTube. At this point Radio didn’t have a Skype and wouldn’t get one because they had no mic. Which was a dumb reason since Chao doesn’t have a mic but still has Skype.  
  
So we started playing different games. I started playing modded Minecraft. I tried to help Radio with that but that didn’t go over well the first time. So I found a pixelmon server. Craftbros. Loved the people there. I also got to be a helper for a while, I eventually quit as helper because my depression was stopping me from being on when I should have been. So I played on Craftbros for a while, I meet Pro who I took in as my egg hatching slave pretty quickly, I made my own faction which became huge. Kad became included quickly and Yankee and Phoenix (though he’s never on Skype). After a while we included Skittles (Jesse, we actually met him because he was doing YouTube and we were in some of his videos and despite Yankee’s disagreement Yankee is a YouTube whore, love you though). So back to our story.  
  
I think a couple months into playing I tried to once again teach Radio to mod. It went over way better this time for some unknown reason. So Radio finally joined the server and became the second in command of the faction. I did retire at one point and gave Radio ownership, and then Yankee got ownership when we stopped playing.  
  
The server unfortunately is closed now, but I will remember the friends and memories we made there. Like when I became a stripper and then became said strip club owner. And the pool party in Mason’s (the server owner) gym (the dragon gym for those wondering). Eating pot cookies and being drunk while swimming probably is not a good idea in real life, just keep that in mind. Also Mason’s sex dungeon with a viewing area. This is what happens when adults play Minecraft.  
  
We played across some other Minecraft servers. There’s only one other however that I’m going to mention. I don’t remember the name but it was a Hexxit server. This is where I met my waifu, Chao. She was brave and in five minutes I was already asking if she wanted to be part of our group. At this point Radio did have a Skype. So I added Chao to Skype and then to our group chat. I asked a couple days later if they were fine with Chao staying. The answer was of course a yes. Everyone loved her.  
  
So quick story, when we first met Chao, in the nether I believe, and I asked if she wanted to be part of the group. Radio whispered to me I can’t remember what exactly but it was along the lines of ‘have you found your new girlfriend?’ or something similar. More like online friends with benefits.  
  
So now that our group is complete we started playing other games. Cards against humanity was a favorite. I have a card cast for our group. Drunk pro is great for CAH. He can not read for shit. And Radio and I played table top simulator though I couldn’t see it (I have an old computer), so like the child I am, I attempted to draw dicks. They came out...not well. Radio took a picture so I could see them. I'll add the picture when I find it again. Also Monopoly, apparently our other friends don’t like it when we work together, oh well. And they won’t give me the browns easily. They have learned my strategy.  
  
Now let’s move into the future a bit.  
  
Radio and I would Skype practically daily (they were home schooled and I took care of my grandfather) about anything and everything. We once had an eight hour conversation, we had a seven our conversation before that, I remember because I didn’t want to end the call until it was over seven hours and it was only two minutes away so we waited before ending the call. Yeah we’re nerds like that. The eight hour conversation wasn’t even us trying to get to eight.  
  
Radio finally started high school and I’m super proud of them for going even if school sucks. A while after that my internet got shut off so no more daily conversations with Radio. Thankfully I lived across from a mall so I went over there for walks and to use the internet. We’d talk every couple days.  
  
Our conversations got less often when I moved. There’s no mall or library near me. However a couple weeks after I moved I found a Dunkin pretty close. About a thirty or forty-five minute walk, depending on how tired I feel that day. So I go for walks on the weekends over there to, of course, use the internet (posting stories on Ao3) and to talk to Radio for a couple hours.  
  
Dunkin’s internet however stopped working about three weekends ago and they have yet to fix it. I still go because I like to people watch and write. Plus just yesterday I had a long conversation with the girl at the counter, I never got her name but I did get her number, about supernatural. I’m sorry if you’re reading this I’m bad at looking at the name tags, but I’ll probably find it out this weekend. Anyway Dunkin please fix your internet already.  
  
It’s been a very long time since Radio and I talked and I miss our talks so much. This turned out to be more of a journey through the past two years then what I meant for it to be. So I’m going to attempt to actually do what I meant to do now.  
  
  
  
Being friends with Radio has made me less depressed then I used to be. I look forward to when we talk even if it’s only half an hour. Our conversations range from me reading stories from Ao3 and writing stories together over Google drive and talking about stuff we probably shouldn’t be. Also children are now kittens, seriously I think it in my head when there are kids around, thank you Radio.  
  
Though there have been times when I won’t come on Skype for a while (depression) I will always come back because I like having you as a friend and I want to keep you as a friend so I’m going to try. Seriously I’ve been walking through the cold every weekend on the chance that Dunkin might have internet.  
  
Also this has been in my head for the past half hour so I’m ripping off my own story. You are my north star and you keep me centered even when life feels like it’s falling apart. You pretty much mean the world to me and if we ever stopped talking I’m not sure what I’d do. You’re the first friend I’ve had that I actually care about this much (honestly in high school I made up excuses to not hang with my friends but even if I’m sick I still try to hang out with you) and even if I try to push you away and don’t talk to you for whatever reason. I hope you’ll never leave because I will come back and I need to know that someone will be there for me even if for a while I want nothing to do with anybody.  
  
I ruin everything I touch. Technology (mostly), and friends and family. I’ve never been more sure of that than now. When we first meet you were an antisocial guy who hated everyone (mostly your words) and I was just an asocial girl who was ready for everything to just end. You came along and I don’t know why but you just stuck out of the crowd and I just saw you and decided. I’m going to name him squishy and he will be mine, and he will be my squishy. I’m sorry but it was Dory, she’s adorable. Like I said you came along and I just corrupted you and you let me. Now I’m an asocial girl with a couple friends that I love (one above the rest) and you’re still an antisocial (somewhat) guy who hates children and finds themselves actually smiling now (because of me, I don’t see how I can make anyone smile though).  
  
Love (through life & death)  
Fae  
  
P.S. Seriously if I die first I’m going to be a ghost and haunt you just because and then when you die, you should join me so we can haunt other people together.  
  
P.P.S. I meant to write this earlier but now I can’t find a right place so here. Nubbles Inc is a family and even if we’re slightly broken. Some of us will always be Nubbles. You and Me, and anyone we choose to include (I’m including Chao and Yankee).  
  
Family doesn’t start or end in blood. Family are those you choose as family, those that are friends but mean more to you than a friend would. Most people would say those that you’d die for, but honestly I want to say those that I stay alive for. I’m still alive because of you (and the fact that I’m kind of scared of death, even if he IS a nice guy).  
  
P.P.P.S. Also I’ve been trying to think of a song for us. I know you said Heathens was our theme song and it kind of is but I feel like it’s for our own little group of heathens and I wanted something for just the two of us.  
  
I was thinking Dark Side by Kelly Clarkson or Paper moon by Nightcore Reality (I honestly don’t know who the original singer is). They both work well. But this morning (the day after I wrote this) I had my iPod on shuffle and this song came on and it was halfway through and I realized the whole Chuck damn song works. So this is what I’ve chosen and plus it’s one of my favorites.  
  
Limelight by BoyInABand and Cryotic. And how appropriate is it for us to have a song based on video games anyway? Seriously it’s how we meet and it’s something we both enjoy.  
  
And I’m sorry this is so damn long but I was just looking through my phone’s music, which is all different from my iPod and I just found The Start Of Something Good by Daughtry and honestly all my songs on my iPod and phone are about love or sex so I’m past caring that it’s a love song. Don’t worry this is only an honorable mention I’m still picking Limelight as my song for us.


End file.
